Purple Ink
by mermaid12108
Summary: As if going to collage far away from home wasn't bad enough, weird things start to happen to Clary at her new university. And her new friends may not be so innocent as she had first thought. She, herself may not be either.
1. Chapter 1: Raven's Eye

**Chapter One: Raven's Eye **

**~C~**

My fingers trembled against the heavy brown box, tired of having to support it's full contents. I tried my best to jog through the parking lot unnoticed, but, well, no dice. "Hey! Need some help there?" I saw a boy jogging toward me with a goofy grin on his face, his brown hair bouncing with each step. He took the box from me, sticking out his free hand. "I'm Jordan. Jordan Kyle."

"I'm Clary. Nice to meet you—oh, and thanks." I gestured to the box with a flick of the hand.

"No problem. You shouldn't have to carry all this by yourself. How many boxes have you taken up?"

"Just that one."

"Okay. Where's your building?"

"Um…first things first. You're not an ax murderer or rapist or anything like that right?"

"Nah, I just walk around the parking lot looking for damsels in distress in need of my help."

He must've seen my smile fall, because he nudged my arm with his elbow. "Kidding. I'm kidding."

"I know."

"Well then why do you look like someone just shot a baby panda?"

"Nothing. You just kind of scared me for a minute. I already have this fear that I'll be killed, or worse."

"Ah, don't sweat it. The campus cops tackled me when I tried to get tacos at three in the morning one night. They thought I was a rapist. You three should meet, I bet you'd hit it off."

It was my turn to smack his arm. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" He said in a way that meant it hadn't hurt at all. "Anyway, dorm?"

"Building B, room 900." An unreadable expression crossed his face, but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure it was ever there in the first place. He wore his grin again, cool as a cucumber. "Well, let me take you there then." I followed him through the never ending buildings, trudging through grass and flowers. The sky was as clear as day, which it probably should be, since it _was_ day. Birds chirped and flew across the sky, from tree to tree or other destinations. bushes full of colorful, blooming flowers lined the outside of each building, save for the path cleared by a stretch of sidewalk leading towards the entrances. "Ah, here it is." My Bambi moment was interrupted when we reached the building I would spend the next six years in. "Well…thanks?" I took back the box from him.

"Don't you want me to get the rest?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing, cupcake."

**oOo **

_Friends _reruns streamed from my sad little T.V. as I dug out another spoonful of chubby hubby ice cream from the carton. I tucked my bare feet under me, pulling the blanket closer around my small frame. The couch seemed way to big for just me, but it was one at night, and classes didn't start until next week. It was only monday. The episode ended, and I tried to find something fast as _Jersey Shore _took it's place. Giving up, I clicked off the T.V. and stood up, stretching. My phone slid off of my lap and fell to the floor, thumping to the tan carpet below. I bent down to pick it up and then shuffled to my bare room, flopping down on the bed. I was so tired…but I had to brush my teeth. Great. I shuffled into the bathroom, doing that all that jizz, and when I walked out—I stopped dead. A crow stood on my bed, it's beady eyes staring me down. I was frozen in place, too afraid I'd get my eyes clawed out if I moved. The black bird cawed, and my eyes moved to an open window. A window I was positive I'd left closed and locked. I gathered up every barest slither of courage I had and sprang forward, batting a t the bird. "Shoo! Shoo!" It cawed loudly and flew out of the window in a blur of feathers and talons, leaving me standing, wide eyed, in the middle of the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Day

The Monday that classes started I was having a _really_ bad day. It started with my coffee cup breaking and spilling hot liquid all over my bare feet. Then, the washing machine stole my quarters. And, to top it all off, I stepped in gum while wearing my new $67 boots. Oh, and did I mention that due to it being hurricane season the temperatures were currently plummeting and shooting up? So now, in spring, it was snowing. As I sat in my chair waiting for the professor to arrive, my phone made a noise to tell me that someone wanted to talk to me, for whatever reason. How's the first day going? My mom's text wondered.

_**Fml.**_ I responded. And, as excepted...

_CLARISSA! _

_**What? It sucks. I've gotta go now mom, Professor Kane just got here. **_

_Is he cute? _

_**MOTHER!**_ I shut off my phone and tuned my attention to the front.

"Good morning, class. You are all here for one of two reasons. Either you want a degree in photography, or your mom forced you to be here. But, regardless of what the reason is, you're here. And you're going to learn all that can be learned and more in this major. I know you all did these in your school years, so I'm going to keep the tradition rolling. Say you're name and something about yourself. And go!"

And when it got to me...

"Hi, I'm Clary, and these shoes are _killing_ me. Anyone know where I can get some nachos?" There were snickers, and I smirked.

"Hi, I'm Jace, I'm bored, and I think that girl is cute." Hi-I'm-Jace winked at me over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, but my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Could I blame it on the cold? I sure could.

"Hi, I'm Jordan and the only photos I take are selfies." I turned around in my seat, my mouth dropping open. _'Hey, Cupcake.'_ He mouthed. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back towards the front.

"Hi, I'm Alec and my arms are cold."

"Excuse my idiot brothers. I'm Isabelle, and I can't wait to get my hands on a camera."

"Hi, I'm Maia and I have over 6,000 photos on my phone. I actually took maybe 20 of them."

The girl sitting next to Jordan said, blowing a chocolate brown curl out of her face.

"Okay, class since none of you are taking this seriously, we'll stop there."

Another student had other ideas. _"I'M DICK, I LIKE BEER, WOMEN, AND BEING NAKED!"_

"Mr. Casablancas please sit down, or I will be forced to contact Dean Rivers."

The boy frowned but did as he was told.

I had a feeling I was going to like it here.


End file.
